1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine damping device, and more particularly to a turbine damping device that is mounted on a fitness device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fitness device usually produces resistance by magnets. The magnets are made from rare-earth metal. However, mining and processing of the rare-earth metal produces environmental pollutions and thus poses concerns on marketing of such fitness devices with magnets.